


I Never Thought

by OldWomanJosie



Category: Leverage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldWomanJosie/pseuds/OldWomanJosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short piece on things Nate never thought would happen to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never Thought

I always thought I'd have the great job, picket fence, beautiful wife, and two point five kids.

I never thought that that great job would involve breaking the law.

I never thought the picket fence would actually be a firewall.

I never thought my beautiful 'wife' would be a woman whose real name I don't even know.

I never thought my two point five kids would be adult thieves.

I never thought I would want this. I never thought I could love this. But I wouldn't trade it for the world.


End file.
